Baseball to Basketball
by AsaKiku32
Summary: Haruichi was tired of being a shadow of his brother and wanted to be his own person. He transfers to Seirin High and joins the basketball club without Ryousuke knowing about his decision.
1. Chapter 1

Haruichi had been packing his things while the others were finishing dinner. It had been easy to get away from the others. Pretending to be tired has been the easiest way out, since no everyone knew about his very low stamina and no one would be suspicious, not even his big brother. They had evening practice after dinner and everyone thought he would just rest to regain some strength.

He had written his resignation letter two days ago, gave it and had talked to his coach about it, but not stating the real reason why. The only reason he stated was transferring to a new school, and that was it.

Haruichi was tired. Tired of being his brother's shadow. Tired of chasing his brother and wanting to stand on equal ground with him. He wanted to be himself, be his own person. And Haruichi realized this wasn't through baseball.

During the two years where Ryousuke wasn't there beside him, Haruichi had learned how to play basketball due to their cousin, Momoi Satsuki. She would often visit him during weekends knowing that Haruichi would be lonely. She had even brought him with her during one of Teiko's training camps in Kanagawa. Momoi had secretly took most of his stuff yesterday and brought it with her, leaving only two or three days worth of necessities that Haruichi would need until he leaves Seidou.

Taking out a picture from his bag, he smiled as he remembered how the first string of Teiko's basketball club taught him the said sport, even going as far as visiting him whenever they had day offs from practice and hanging out with him. His eyes fell on a certain light blue haired teen, he had been the closest to him since Momoi introduced him to them. He was even the one who he was texting to all his problems and insecurities, and he never felt alone with him.

"Harucchi! Evening practice is about to start!" Eijun shouted from the door while knocking, surprising Haruichi from his thoughts. He quickly stuffed the photo in his bag, hid it under the bed before opening the door which Eijun was still knocking at. "I thought you fell asleep!"

Haruichi chuckled "No. I was just resting. Reading to be exact," he said, thanking there was a book on top of his bed.

"Well, let's go! Or coach might make us run laps around the whole school!" Eijun exaggerated before taking Haruichi by his wrist and ran off with the poor Haruichi being dragged along.

* * *

Both first years were confused on why practice hasn't started the moment they came, none of the 3rd years were warming up. Instead, they were crowded on a single corner, some talking excitedly. Jun, Seidou's baseball team captain, was trying to intimidate the visitor.

"Like I said, I only went here to visit my little cousin who i heard was starting his high school here, Satoru." Kasamatsu Yukio said.

"His name sounds familiar..." Kuramochi said, standing beside the older Kominato brother, Ryousuke.

"He's a basketball player, that's for sure." Ryousuke said, his ever present smile was present "But the one beside him is very very familiar, I just can't place where."

"I know I've seen him somewhere as well," Kuramochi said, eyeing the blonde beside Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. He's the captain of Kaijou's Basketball team. And my older cousin from my mother's side." Furuya said, slightly pouting for being babied by Kasamatsu who was making sure that Furuya had everything that will make the first year comfortable at the dorms. Kise was, for once, quiet beside Kasamatsu, marveling how big and beautiful a baseball field was.

"Senpai! This is so cool!" Kise said before his eyes fell on a familiar person who was still standing beside Eijun. "Harucchi...? Harucchi! That's you right?" He asked excitedly before running towards the pink haired freshman "You didn't tell me you were going to study at Tokyo!"

Haruichi blushed when he heard his name being shouted but brightened up when he realized who the person was "Ryouta-kun!"

Kise hugged the smaller teen which Haruichi didn't push away, making the others confused and Ryousuke frown.

"You know him, Haruichi?" Ryousuke asked, slowly making his way beside Haruichi, giving Kise a 'release my brother' look to Kise. "He seems rather... familiar with you."

Haruichi nodded "He's my friend, Kise Ryouta. I met him two years ago." Haruichi said before frowning at his brother. "Aniki, stop it. Ryouta-kun didn't do anything bad."

"Wait.. Kise Ryouta... Kise Ryouta... You mean.. the model?!" Eijun said as he pointed at Kise. "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I MET A MODEL!"

"Eijun-kun, you're making Ryouta-kun uncomfortable." Haruichi said, looking at his classmate with a slight frown.

"Ahahaha.. Thanks Harucchi." Kise said as he scratched his head

"Hey! Only I can call Harucchi by that nickname!" Eijun said, holding Haruichi's arm

"HAH?! I've known Harucchi for two years now! Besides! I only add 'cchi' to people who I acknowledge!" Kise shot back, pulling Haruichi to him

"What do you acknowledge him for?" Ryousuke asked, still glaring at Kise, but this time slightly

"Hmm? Oh! Two years ago, when we met Harucchi, he has a great sense of playing style! His plays aren't as explosive as ours, but still enough to consider him as one of us. Considering he only plays when he's with us." Kise said, looking at Haruichi who was staring back at him before the pink haired first year shook his head lightly, which Kise only noticed.

"Plays baseball? I didn't know you play baseball, Kise." Kasamatsu said, looking at his teammate and was confused by the sudden change of glint in Kise's eyes.

The blonde basketball player stared at Kasamatsu before pulling Haruichi with him, earning some protests from the pink haired teen's teammates, especially from Eijun and Ryousuke "It'll be just a while! I just want to catch up with Harucchi!" He said excitedly before pulling Haruichi with him, making sure they were out of hearing range from the others, especially Haruichi's older brother. "Harucchi, what's wrong?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare the timid freshman.

"Nothing..." Haruichi said, avoiding Kise's eyes.

"Haruichi." Kise said, this time not using the nickname. Haruichi knew he won't be able to avoid the topic anymore.

"I'm quitting baseball." He said softly, but Kise caught it.

"What?! Why? Don't you love baseball?" He asked, completely shocked and confused at the same time

"I do but... I want to be my own person now. Not being my brother's shadow." Haruichi said

"But quitting baseball isn't the answer!"

Haruichi chuckled softly. "It is. I can't find my own self if I continue to play baseball. That is why... I'm transferring to Seirin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seirin...? You have been talking to Kurokocchi, huh?" Kise asked softly, which earned him a nod from the pink haired teen.

"We met up a few times already. He even introduced me to Tai-kun. He looks scary, but he's kind." Haruichi said, playing with the hem of his shirt "Satsu-nee took some of my things already. She brought it over to Tai-kun's place."

"Tai-kun..? You mean... Taiga? Kagami Taiga?!" Kise said, too shocked and felt like he was going to die when Haruichi nodded "You could've just stayed at Kurokocchi's!"

"Tetsuya-kun said he's going to move in with us. Saying something to him like, and I quote 'Akashi-kun won't allow Haruichi to be alone with Kagami-kun'." Haruichi said

"True. Akashicchi would skin him alive if something happens to you." Kise chuckled and smiled even wider when he got the younger Kominato to smile as well. "So that means I'd be seeing you in court?"

Haruichi smiled and nodded "I can't wait to play with, or this time against, you guys again."

* * *

Ryousuke frowned as he watched his brother and Kise talk far from where they were. It wasn't like he wasn't happy that Haruichi made friends in the span of two years that he was gone. He was in fact, happy. He just didn't like the thought that Haruichi was keeping something from him. He didn't miss the way the glint Kise's eyes changed for a moment when Kasamatsu asked about Kise playing baseball. He knew that Kise avoided answering the question.

It wasn't long before Kasamatsu and Kise left, with Kise promising Haruichi that he'd treat Haruichi some cream stew next time they see each other, earning an excited look from the younger Kominato. Telling himself that he'd ask Haruichi one of these days, he stayed quiet about his thoughts. What he didn't know, was this action was his mistake.

Two days after the two Kaijou basketball players visited, Ryousuke found Haruichi's bat leaning on the door of his dorm room. He can't shake off this heavy feeling in his gut, nothing happened to Haruichi right? He just probably forgot about it accidentally and went to practice without his bat. Maybe Eijun pulled him again with him before Haruichi could get his bat. Yes... it was probably that.

Taking the bat along with him, he made his way to the baseball field, unaware of the look the coach was giving him.

"Team! Assemble for this announcement!" Coach Kataoka said when he was sure that everyone from the first string was there.

Everyone gathered, obviously confused on what was the announcement about. But before Kataoka could talk, Eijun had beaten him to it.

"Coach Kataoka! Harucchi isn't here yet!" Eijun said, earning nods from the other members. Kataoka was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I know. And that is what we're going to discuss about." He said, only to receive various reactions. Confusion from the 3rd years, worry from the 2nd years, a questioning look from Furuya and voiced out questions from Eijun ('Is he okay? Is he injured? Was he taken to the hospital?'). But when he looked at the older Kominato brother, the 3rd year had an unreadable look on his face and his usual smirk wasn't there.

"He's not hurt or been brought to the hospital." Kataoka said, earning relieved sighs from his team before the looks on their faces turned into horror when Kataoka showed them the last thing they were expecting. A resignation letter. Everyone was too shocked to say something and stared wide eyed at the envelope until their attention was caught by a loud thump. Looking at the source of the sound, they realized it was Haruichi's wooden bat that Ryousuke dropped in shock, and they didn't expect to see Ryousuke's eyes open.

No, Kuramochi expected the reaction from his partner. But what he didn't expect to see mixed emotions in it. He didn't know if it was horror, surprise, anger, sadness or all of it. But he can see that Ryousuke was shaking.

"Haruichi gave it to me earlier this week. He said he was going to transfer schools and was accepted in one here in Tokyo. He didn't tell me the real reason why he left though. However, he asked me not to tell anyone where he had transferred to. And as a coach and as a second parent, i respect his decision. So, Kominato, if you wish to know about it, call your parents." He said, looking at Ryousuke before nodding at him, a sign that he could leave and do what the elder brother wanted to do then looked at the team "We have a practice match in three days! All of you, back to practice!"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!" Ryousuke asked, gripping the phone tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ryou-chan. But Haru-chan told us not to, for now. He said you two would see each other again, considering he's still playing a sport. It won't be hard for you two to meet again." His mom said, trying to calm him down.

"But I'm more concerned if he's going to be okay out there on his own!"

"Ryou-chan, he's going to be okay. Satsuki going to look after him."

"Sakuki? You mean our cousin? How come she gets to know where he is and I don't?! I'm his brother, damn it!" Ryousuke asked before slamming the phone shut, not bothering to hear what his mother was going to say next, knowing it was just another 'I'm sorry'. He punched the wall in anger, angry tears running down his cheeks.

"Ryou-san..." Kuramochi said softly, slowly getting near the emotional third year in case he pushes him away. He wasn't used to see Ryousuke show his weak side.

"He went away, Kuramochi... He might've quit baseball..." Ryousuke cried, clutching the wooden bat tightly "Maybe... that's why he left the bat in front of my room. Why didn't I see the signs?!"

"Ryou-san... None of us did... Please..." Kuramochi said, gently placing a hand on Ryousuke's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

It took the whole night to comfort Ryousuke, and Kuramochi stayed with him.

* * *

"Everyone! Come here!" Aida Riko said before blowing her whistle, getting the attention of the Seirin basketball players who crowded around her in a matter of seconds. "We have a new member that will join us today."

Kagami and Kuroko smiled (grinned in Kagami's side) as a pink haired teen walked towards them and stood beside Riko. "I-I'm Kominato Haruichi. Freshman..."

"Ehh~ He's cute!" Koganei said, looking at Haruichi intently, making the pink haired teen blush and shift uncomfortably.

"Koganei-kun, you're making him uncomfortable." Riko reprimanded him as Haruichi sent her a thankful look.

"From what did you transfer from, Kominato-kun?" Hyuuga asked

"Haruichi is fine." Haruichi replied, smiling softly. "And its Seidou. Seidou High."

"Seidou?! You mean... The one known for their baseball team?!" Hyuuga asked, surprised

Haruichi nodded shyly, not used to being the center of attention "Yes... I used to play there."

"EHHHHHH?!" The Seirin members, except Kuroko and Kagami, shouted

"What position?" Koganei asked excitedly

"I'm... the reserve second baseman." Haruichi said, before enjoying the shocked look on their faces.

"You... You bat...?" Hyuuga asked and received a nod from Haruichi

"Haru-kun uses a wooden bat." Kuroko said, standing beside Haruichi who slightly hid behind him

The others stared at them with shocked faces

"Then why basketball?" Riko asked, looking at Haruichi and Kuroko "Do you two know each other?"

Both of them nodded. "I met him through our manager back at Teiko. They are cousins. She brought him with her during one of our training camps in Kanagawa. We thought Haru-kun how to play basketball. In fact... His play style is at par with the Generation of Miracles. He could've been one if he only studied in Teiko."

"Y-you mean..." Izuki said, wide eyed

"Yes. Haruichi's potential for basketball was awakened due to the Generation of Miracles because of playing and training with us."


End file.
